


It's a two-way street

by ophidianpoet



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Newton Geiszler, opening his mind to a kaiju had some unforeseen complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a two-way street

Roughly six months after the apocalypse had been canceled, Dr. Newton Geiszler still found himself sometimes having nightmares about kaiju. They were still an object of frenzied academic enthusiasm for him, but this was tempered with a strong dose of fear. He knew he would never forget how it felt to share consciousness with a dead kaiju, or the strange, near-death euphoria that came from being yards away from Otachi’s mouth. This newly-acquired fear was part of what motivated Newt to accompany his irascible colleague Dr. Gottlieb to a conference in Berlin for them to share their findings. The apocalypse may have been canceled, but K-Science was just beginning. 

The two scientists had checked into their hotel room particularly late at night, and Newt hadn’t been able to relax enough to sleep on the flight over. He had almost asked Hermann to read to him (the man was actually thumbing through the pages of a mathematical journal, just like some old professor in a movie), but decided he would spare his pride the blow, and just stuff his head beneath a pillow until he fell asleep. Once he dozed off, however, he opened his eyes and found himself someplace familiar: back in the public kaiju shelter in Hong Kong.

"…I didn’t know I could lucid dream. Cool." Newt muttered, taking a few steps into the vivid dream environment, which was happily a comfortable temperature despite him wearing only the Godzilla boxers and white undershirt he’d fallen asleep in. His steps were hesitant, though, because the shelter was completely empty save for him. Empty, and quiet. There were no terrified, screaming people, or deafening kaiju roars, or sounds of jaeger combat. Nothing. Newt was curious about this dream-version of Hong Kong he had to explore, and decided to walk up back out into the street. He turned on his heel and began to make for the exit, when a soft blue light shone from somewhere behind him.

Newt couldn’t believe his eyes, there was no way his subconscious had recreated this moment so crisply. It was Otachi, just like before, pressing her massive head down against the broken pavement. The thought “I would really like for this to not be happening.” drifted through Newt’s mind, but then he realized the kaiju wasn’t moving. Unlike that night in the kaiju shelter, Otachi was stuck. She had inadvertently wedged her mouth open with a pair of broken I-beams, thrown from a nearby building Newt guessed, and couldn’t shut her tripartite mouth. Newt took a few halting steps towards her, watching her ineffectively try to wrench her head free of the hole she’d formed. She’d gotten the arrow-shaped ridges of her head under the jagged chunks of pavement, and was straining to pull free.

Newt inched closer, then stopped short, frozen in place as an awful, monstrous voice gurgled something that sounded way too much like Newton Geiszler into his brain. He wasn’t even fully aware of sinking slowly to his knees as he listened to the primordial vocalizations echoing in his head.

There was no way in hell Otachi was calling him, by name, no less, her vicious, terrible jaws propped open by steel girders and her glowing maw beckoning. He could barely move, but he crept forward slowly on his knees until one of Otachi’s glowing tongues reached for his chin. Newt inhaled quietly, more terrified than he’d been that night in the public kaiju shelter. Here, now, Otachi was persistent. She didn’t need to taste or scent him, she knew exactly where he was, and her stillness frightened him. Her tongue-tendril sought his warm, open mouth but he turned away, wincing.

Her claws dug deeper into the pavement above, and her tongues reached for him more insistently, the tips of two of them reaching for his chest and jaw. The tendrils dripped traces of glowing-blue secretions along the ground and he peered curiously up into her luminescent eyes. He inched forward, asking softly, “Can you maybe just tell me what it is you want?” In lieu of a response, the kaiju thrashed her tail…impatiently?…on the ground above them, shaking the walls and raining dust and bits of shelter ceiling over Newt’s head.

"…okay that’s definitely enough of that. Wake-up time!" Newt announced, batting himself on the cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself back to wakefulness, and let out an exasperated sigh when he opened them again only to see Otachi and her very-strangely-attentive tongues. The tongues which were apparently very curious about human biology. Newt was beginning to theorize about the drifting he did with those kaiju brain fragments, and wondered if this hyper-real dream had something to do with that. As he hypothesized for a moment, Otachi snaked one of her smaller tongues around his wrist.

Having become reasonably sure that what he was experiencing was in fact fictional, Newt let the monster pull him a little closer, staying aware of her other movements and certain that he could get out of this quickly enough to avoid a nightmare about being eaten. She pulled him closer in, uncurling her bigger, secondary tongue to inquisitively stroke Newt’s stomach. One of the appendage’s sucker-laden sections landed on his hip. He flinched…but then recalled the comic books he’d read not even that long ago, the weird Japanese ones with the tentacles and…yeah, it was mostly the tentacles. The nubile young girls in those comics usually looked like they were enjoying themselves. And why should they have all the fun? Newt speculated. Taking a few steadying breaths, he let his body relax in Otachi’s embrace. His adventurousness was rewarded by the midsection of her prehensile tongue wrapping around his torso and lifting him up off the ground. One of the tentacle-like appendages branching off from the main organ sluiced more of the thin, glowing blue secretion over his left thigh, and then retreated, leaving him cold and wanting. The substance soon helped with the chill,however, as Newt felt his skin tingle, and gently warm. He squirmed in the air, unsure how he was expected to communicate with her. Otachi breathed out slowly through her open maw, and Newt stared farther down her gullet than he would have liked, suddenly realizing how easy it would be for her to throw him down her throat and let him dissolve in her acid-filled neck pouch.

“Please…" he begged, though he wasn’t sure if he was begging for his life or for more. She pressed one of her tongues past his lower lip, and Newt flinched back with a whimper, surprised he wasn’t pissing himself, when a deep rumble came from her cavernous chest. Images of vast stone monoliths, deep lakes, and the bodies of dead kaiju began to flick behind his eyelids as the rumble persisted. Newt got the impression the images were being produced in his head by Otachi herself…she was talking to him. Nothing moving, everything at rest…wait, stillness…does she want me to stay still?! Newton thought, only a tiny bit panicked at his comprehension of kaiju interpersonal communication.

"Okay, alright, you want me still? You’re the boss, lady." he muttered, his body going slightly limp in her embrace. Otachi must have been pleased, as she let out a purr so low in frequency, Newt could feel it in his intestines. An odd sensation, but not unpleasant. Newt closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn’t want to think too hard about Otachi’s intentions to be quite honest, but (for being suspended in a kaiju mouth) he was having a pretty kickass dream. One of her tongue-tentacle’s many lobes pushed into his mouth again, and he welcomed its presence. As Newt found out what having a mouth full of living kaiju felt like, her tongue’s thicker midsection curled around his curled around his thighs, effectively tying his legs together except for the still-unoccupied tentacles that were now-occupied with his garish Godzilla boxers. Newton watched her work her way into the garment, laughing to himself "Wow, this is either incredibly ironic, or just plain hilari- _oh_ , **_oh_** !” His commentary got cut off abruptly as a stray tentacle found its way around his cock.

"Ah god, I better not wake up before this is done…" he spoke through gritted teeth. Otachi stroked errant tentacles and pseudo-tentacles all over Newt as she worked him up. Ever the antagonist, she would squeeze his cock slowly on the down-stroke, releasing on the upstroke. Now and then he’d get close, but Otachi saw he had a tendency to tense up just before he could come, so she’d gently pull his arms and legs apart and putting his climax o"ff even more. "Nnngh, for such an advanced, superior species, I’d have thought you’d have finished the job by now, jeez…" he half-goaded, half-begged. Mercifully, she relaxed her hold on him. That plus the pounding she was giving his cock meant it wasn’t long before Newt was covering his mouth and whimpering.

Gasping for breath, Newt was lowered down to the cold, soft plane of her tongue. He quickly rolled off, crawling to the concrete ground that lay just outside the kaiju’s head. Newt closed his eyes

and woke up in Berlin, Hermann sitting dressed on their room’s balcony and primly sipping a cup of black coffee. 

"You made quite a ruckus. What on Earth were you dreaming about?" Dr. Gottlieb asked.

"Uh…" Newt paused, blearily noting the telltale cold wetness on his sheets. "…kaiju." he answered truthfully.

"Hmph. No surprise there." Hermann quipped, going back to sipping his coffee while Newt discreetly slid into their bathroom.


End file.
